


"Only If For A Night"

by ladyarcherfan3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Reunions, not quite canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nyssa was in London, in a coffee shop of all places."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Only If For A Night"

Nyssa was in London, in a coffee shop of all places.  It was raining and grey.  Her mission so simple a new recruit could have handled it, and she knew Merlyn was having her tailed to make sure she did nothing to ruin his ill gained rule as the Head of the Demon.  She would have willingly killed him, if she had the energy.  She simply didn’t any more.  Not with her inheritance first denied by her own father, then taken by Merlyn via Oliver.  Not with Sara dead, then raised to something even worse.  Her options were to rebel and take back what should have been hers, or to stay cowed.  Or she could simply dispose of her tails and disappear.  What would Merlyn be able to do to her then? 

 

The thought was tempting, but she didn’t have a plan beyond to that.  Where would she go?  All her allies in the League had either been killed or had turned to Merlyn.  She would have once counted Laurel and Felicity as possible resources, but their connections to Oliver and what had happened to Sara turned her stomach now.   

 

She sighed, finished her coffee and stepped out into the rain.  Where she was going was a mystery even to her; she could make no move on her mark until the next day. 

 

“Nyssa.”

 

Her breath froze in her lungs even as her heart suddenly burned. It couldn’t be.  She turned, every muscle tensed for action, mind struggling to break free of the lethargy and the sudden confusion at the sound of that voice.  In defiance of every fighter’s instinct ingrained in her, she kept her eyes on the ground as she finished the turn. 

 

 Black combat boots in a shallow puddle came into view first, then legs in skinny grey jeans; a torso in an unfamiliar black leather jacket, but the body it wrapped around was painfully familiar. 

 

“Nyssa.”  The voice was strained, but affectionate. 

 

Finally, she flicked her gaze up. 

 

Sara. _Sara_.  Vibrant, alive, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, Sara.  Not the monster that Laurel in her well intentioned desperation had raised from the Pit.  Whole and human.

 

_Sara_.

 

As their eyes locked, the rain suddenly stopped and the clouds parted to the sun.  Sara’s hair was gilded in gold and her whole being glowed.  If she had been able to care about anything but Sara, Nyssa would have scoffed at how the universe was trying to be more dramatic than it should have been.  But she didn’t care.  It was exactly how she felt, exactly what Sara deserved.  Unable to form any words against the knot in her throat, she took two quick, long strides and caught Sara in her arms. 

 

Sara’s arms clamped tight around her in return, her face pressed into Nyssa’s neck; she could feel the stutter of half laughed breath and the touch of tears against her skin. 

 

“ _How_?”  Nyssa finally rasped. 

 

“Laurel,” Sara whispered back.  “And Ollie.  And an old contact of his.  They brought me back.” 

 

Nyssa didn’t reply, but clutched Sara tighter and let out a shaky laugh of joy as tears started down her face. 

 

“I wanted to stay with them, but I couldn’t.” Sara’s words started to tumble out of her, her body starting to shake. “There’s something still not quite right with me, so I started traveling.  And I was here, and I saw you…” Tears strangled her voice. 

 

“Ssshh _, habibti_ ,” Nyssa soothed.  “We are here now, together.”

 

“Yeah.”  Sara untangled herself from their embrace and leaned back to look at Nyssa, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. Nyssa leaned into the touch.  “But for how long?”   

 

“Only for tonight.  I cannot risk angering Merlyn by ignoring his assignment.  Not now.  Not when we have a chance at a future together.”  Plans, half formed, were winging through her head.  The only fuel was Sara, that she was here and full and marked in her soul from the Pit, yet she was _here_.     

 

“Nyssa, I’m still not sure what’s happened to me, that we should even try for a future…”  Her voice was haunted and strained.

 

“Then we won’t think about the future.”  Nyssa kissed Sara, trying to drive away the pain she could see in her eyes, trying to capture the love that was still between them.  “We’ll only think about now.” 

 

Sara curled her hand into Nyssa’s hair and pressed her face into the crook of her neck again.  “Okay.  I can deal with that.” 

 

The sun continued to glow as they walked down the street, hand in hand, though clouds chased shadows across the gold occasionally. 

 

Nyssa breathed carefully, catching hints of Sara’s perfume and skin, afraid she’d disappear at the next touch of the shade, the brush of the wind.  What the future might hold for them – for Nyssa and her birthright and the bastard holding it now – was still unknown. 

 

But a fire had been lit in Nyssa’s heart again.  It was as gold and vibrant as Sara in the sun.       

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Florence +The Machine song of the same title. Inspired in part by Katrina Law's own head canon about Nyssa and Sara's reunion (as seen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmOvtg47UKc&list=WL&index=3), and because I keep screaming at Arrow to make sure to let Nyssa know her girlfriend has her soul again, come on.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, as a fool without a beta reader.


End file.
